Stupid love
by soundlessNight
Summary: Your name is Dave strider and your in love. Yes, love. Not a common thing for you but oh well. Anyways, when you go and find your one and true love John Egbert, what can the outcomes be? Sadstuck in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Dave Strider, and recently you have fallen in love. No, wait. That's not what a cool guy like your self would say. Oh well, fuck it. You decided to let it slide this one time.  
But of course, it's with the same dork you've been best friends with since you were twelve. Yup, it was John. John Egbert. You just couldn't help yourself, he may be a dork, but that's what you loved about him. That dorky smile he would always give, his sense of humor, and well, you can't even think of other things to say about him. Damn Egbert, making you fucking flustered.  
Well, you weren't just going to flat out tell him that you did, it's just not your style. You lay on top of your bed, looking up at the ceiling, playing with the stereo remote. You then groaned, not knowing what to do. After moping around about this for twenty minutes, you then sat up and ruffled your hair, yawning a little. You then looked over at your alarm clock. It read '3:19 pm'. What time was it over there in Washington again? Oh yea, around 5:20 pm? That sounds about right. Around this time he would either be doing homework, or slacking off and trying to do some computer programming. Well, fail computer programming.  
You laughed at the thought, imagining him just looking at the computer, words reflecting off his dorky glasses. Staring into the bright screen, serene and focused.  
You would bother him, but you know how he can be when he is in that stage. Oh well, fuck it. You then springed off your bed, walking lazily to your computer, stepping over a few wires from your turn tables, sitting down and quickly clicking on pesterchum, seeing that John was on. Immediately, you selected 'ectoBiologist' and then began to message him.  
- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] –  
TG: hey so Egbert I was thinking that I would come and visit you sometime  
TG: dunno when but soon I would think  
TG: anways you should ask your old man if I can or not  
EB: oh heya dave! And um, sure I guess. why the sudden craving?  
TG: what  
TG: your best bro cant come and visit you out of the blue  
EB: no no! I mean, im just a little surprised that you want to all of the sudden that's all. You never really want to.  
TG: well its been a while  
TG: so I thought why the hell not  
EB: haha alright. I run it pass dad.  
TG: sweet and hey im bringing you something when I come alright  
EB: ummmmm ok?  
TG: good well talk to you later john  
EB: see ya dave!  
- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]—  
Well. That could have gone better. Maybe mention like 'oh hey john, I'm just going to go up there so I can confess my love to you and making fucking salamander babies all day.'  
Yup. That would have had more progress than that lame ass chat. Oh well. You'll make it up when you get to Washington.

* * *

AN: omg okay so first homestuck fanfic and yea. JDJW KAY sorry if it's not the best xD anways, haha so I hope you liked it and ill see you in the next chapter!:D


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is John Egbert, and you just got the weirdest feeling in your stomach. Like, what the hell. What was this feeling? It just recently started after that message from Dave saying he was coming over all of the sudden. Not that it was a bad thing, you enjoyed his company. You honestly and truly did. But, maybe it was something more?

No, shake that thought out of your head. Don't think about your best bro that way, and besides, you have clearly stated that you aren't a homosexual, especially to Dave since he always nagged you about it.

Anyways, after that you went down stairs to tell your father, but of course he wasn't home. Always at work, but saw a note on the kitchen counter saying:

_SORRY SON, I WONT BE HOME 'TILL LATE TONIGHT._

_THERE ARE LEFT OVERS IN THE FRIDGE._

_CALL ME IF ANYTHING GOES BAD._

_-DAD_

Well, that was dad for you. Gone from the crack of dawn 'till middle of night it would seem. You sighed, not really expecting less from him. You then went to the fridge, trying to find the 'so called left overs from last night' through the fifty million cakes he had baked. It took a while, but you finally found it. Pizza. But not just any old regular, lame pizza. It was papa John's pizza. My god you sure did love that pizza.

You quickly then put it in the microwave, standing on your toes as you watched the pizza cheese begin to melt. Now you were hungry. Once finished, you took it out and sat down at the table, not bothering to get something to drink, and just scarf that pizza down. When finished, you layed back in your chair satisfied with the taste. After a few seconds, you grabbed your plate and lazily walked to the sink and washed it off, putting it away, then grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and ran back up to your room.

Once in your room, you flopped on your bed, yawning a little. You then looked at the clock and read '7;45 pm.' Well, guess it's time for a shower.

Soon enough, you got up, walking to the bathroom and grabbed out a towel, then turned on the water and checked to make sure it was safe to go in. once it was, you stripped down, taking off your glasses then stepped in the shower and your mind went to a new place once in there.

* * *

Dave, stop messing around and get your shit together. Your leaving in the morning.

After an hour of working on your sick beats and rapping, you finally got the urge to go and pack your stuff up. You grabbed your red, jansport backpack and shoved your clothes, boxers, personal needs, and an extra pair of shades. Just in case something happen to yours.

Once done with that, you decided to go and eat something. Bro wasn't home so at least this time you wouldn't get into a strife with him. You go to the cupboard, grabbing some top ramen, your favorite thing to eat besides Doritos, and warmed up some water and made your soup.

After eating the delicious meal from above, you flopped on your couch, flipping through channels trying to find something to watch. You saw that karate kid was on. You immediately changed the channel. Then- yes. You found MTV. Thank god. You took off your shades, rubbing your eyes to get adjusted to the light, watching it.

After a while, you sort of got bored with it and looked up at the ceiling to think about things. Mainly about John. God damn, why did you have to fall for him? He was your best bro and clearly 'not a homosexual'. You laughed at that.

He was just perfect. His hair, his eyes, his face, his lips… No Dave, not now. Think about that later. He was just everything you could really ask for. Even if he was a complete dork.

Oh well, you still fell for him.

At that point, you didn't even know if you were going to be able to tell you love him. What if it ruined their friendship? What if he hated him because of it? Dave, no. Stop putting those thoughts into your head. Think positive dude.

Wow. This was going to be harder than you thought.

* * *

John got out of the shower and got dressed about a half an hour later, yea. He liked taking long showers. But, it help him think.

During that time period (about twenty-one and half minutes), you thought about Dave. Weird, right? Well maybe. But, you came to the conclusion that you probably like Dave. Well, it's not just because of the message he sent, it's about all the other times. Him doing cheesy pick-up lines on you did make you laugh and, even blushing a little. But Dave didn't notice that. You two mainly only communicate through pesterchum.

Well, maybe you should tell him. What if he likes you back? But then there's always the 90% chance that he doesn't. He messes with your feeling and you know it. But he doesn't since he thinks you're not a homosexual. You then kind of laughed back at that, wow. So stupid of you Egbert. So stupid.

But, there's no better time than to do it especially since he's coming over tomorrow. Besides, your dad wouldn't care. He enjoyed having Dave over and plus, he liked it since for once he was your best friend and two, you don't have many friends at school at all.

Oh well, half the school is filled with idiots and assholes. Who needs them. Besides that you aren't very social so that also kind of helps with the 'no friends' situation'.

Well, might as well start cleaning. Your rooms a complete mess and you want to be ready for when Dave comes over tomorrow. God you can't wait to see him.


	3. Chapter 3

your name is Dave strider and fuck damn it, you should be called Dave you heavy sleeper strider because now you are late for your plane. You barely make it, but you got I'm just in time before the flight attendant closed the gate.

you lazily got to your seat, buckling up and setting your stIMF on the seat next to you, panting and wiping your forehead from all the scomes ripping down. That's the last time you're going to run that fast.

once in the air, you opened up your laptop, plugging in your red, skull candy head phones and put them over your ears, listening to some of your music. You wondered if there was any wifi on here, you checked, there was, and you got on.

Stalking on pesterchum, you noticed John wasn't on. He was probably getting ready or something.

after a while, you got bored for waiting him to log on, so you logged out an went back to taking on your blog, adding a few more raps.

holy Jesus how much longer can this plane ride get?!

* * *

John, drive to the airport. your best bro is hoing to be here in an hour or so!

It took you a while, (about 30 minutes) and you finally got there. You parked your car, got out, and walked in, looking for the terminal where dave was supposed to come out of. Once there, you sat there, pulled out your phone and started to play tetris. It wasnt your most favoirte game, but it helped pass time.

you thought by now it would have been about the time dave would he out, but its only been 10 minutes. Of course.

you decided to pace a little, not really knowing what to do with yourself. You went to see if he was online, he wasnt. Then you went to see if rose or jade was on. They werent either. Jesus where is everyone?!

after sighing heavily and wondering where your frienda could be (besides dave) you decided to go to starbucks and get a hot chocolate. It wasnt hot or freezing cold outside, but you wanted one anyways.

The line wasnt as ling as you thiught, it took about 5 minutes to wait in line, order it, and wait for your drink.

you walked around, sipping your hot chocolate. You would hlance at your phone a few times, no messages.

you then got yourself distracted when you saw someone doing magic tricks. This you have to see.

You walked up to them with the crowd arounf the magician. he was pretty good suprisingly. You thought he would have been a really amature one but this guy looks pro. you clapped gor him after a few tricks went by, looking down at your phonw again. Shit it was 10 minutes past the time dave was suppose to land. You quickly left the crowd, running to the terminal.

* * *

You are now the lost and bored strider.

you had already grabbed your suitcase, now your just waiting for your dork of a best friend to show up. you sighed, taking out your phone then sat down.

looking through your pictures, you heard a familiar voicw in the distance. Sitting up, you saw him. John egbert being the dork that he is, running up to you. You ran up to him as well, and practically fell over when john tackled you.

"holy jesus bro, calm your tits." You chuckled a little, taking the gand that john had given you when he tackled you.

"geez dave, I'm just excited to see my best bro!" he laughed.

"i can see that." You laughed with him, ruffling his hair, and followed him out of the airport as he was telling you about the magician he saw before he had to flee since he foegot what time it was.

Once to his car, you checked it out. It was a blue convertable. Nice.

it was a little banged up, but not that bad comepared to your pass car. Yo got in, throwing your suitcase in the back of the car and buckled yourself in.

after 30 minutes of driving and throwing playful insults at each other, you finally got to johns house. It wasn't as different like last time you were here, only that they had a new tree in the front yard.

john offered to help you with your stuff, you denied the gesture nicely, following him inside. His dad wasn't home, thank god. Last time you first came, you got a cake in the face the seconds you walked in.

it was funny you guessed, but it kind of got your shades all fucked up so john bought you new ones. Not having to buy a new pair since, they were ben stillers after all. Plus, john bought them for you. You could never replace them.

after you walked up stairs and into his room, flopping on his bed and looked up, seeing all his nic cage posters, glancing over at him.

"You still like nic cage?"

"yes! Of course i do! He's like, one of my favorite actors ever man!" He laughed a little, walking over to his computer chair and sits down in it.

"haven't changed a bit since last time i came over, huh?" You chuckled, sitting up on the bed and looked over at him.

"well, i dont know about that."

"oh? What changed?" You leaned forward, a little intrigued.

john laughed a little, having some blush on his cheeks.

"You wanna know?"

"yea, what is it?"

john then walked over, sitting next to you. "You know, it took me some time to realize it and well, i practiced it a lot so imma try it!"

you raised your eyebrow at him. was he going to confess Or what? who even knows at this point.

"dave." He held his hand out.

you looked down at it, slowly taking it. Then when you gripped his hand as he did it back to you, you nearly spazz the fuck out.

John bursted into laughter, falling off the bed. "Oh god, i cant believe you fell for it! I am the pranking master!" He threw his hands up in the air, still laughing his ass off.

after a minute or so, you get up, still in shock and looked down at him, glaring. "fuck. You."

"sorry dave, no homo." john giggled a little, sitting up.

"mhm, sure." You sure then noticed the faint blush over johns cheeks. God damn, you just wanna pick him up, say fuck you again, then kiss him.

But you knew that wasnt going to happen anytime soon.


End file.
